Everytime We Touch
by NilesDaughter
Summary: Kurai struggles with her feelings for Yami, which are the same from their ancient past. But does Yami feel the same as he did five thousand years ago? YamixKurai.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', and "Everytime We Touch" is credited to Cascada. By the way, I LOVE this song. **

**A/N: I found out that 'kurai' is another Japanese word for 'dark', and since they call Yami, well, Yami, I wanted to do something similar for my OC. So, to put it simply, whenever I use Kurai, that's Yami Tiana.**

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Kurai wrapped the towel tighter about herself, brushing her damp hair back from her face. She went to the door, peeking through the small window it held. Though his back was turned to the door, she could easily identify Yami. Heat crept into her cheeks. What was he doing here at this hour?

She unlocked the door and peeked out from behind it. "Yami, what are you doing here?" she asked.

The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle turned to face her. His features softened when he did so, and his lips curved into a small smile. "I suppose I caught you by surprise," he said, amused.

She blushed again. "Yeah, you kind of did."

"May I come in, anyway?"

She nodded, and stepped aside, opening the door to its full extent. Yami stepped into the room, and Kurai closed the door. She kept her hand on the handle, and turned to face Yami.

"So, is there any particular reason that you wanted to see me?"

"Do I need to have a motive for coming to see you?" he asked, stepping towards her.

She blushed, and averted her gaze. She remembered everything from their ancient past, aside from her name, and she clearly remembered she loved the Pharaoh. But she tried to run away from those feelings, those memories. It was possible that five millennia had changed his feelings towards her.

She was still against the door, and she heard footsteps. She looked up to see that Yami's amethyst eyes were not far from her face. Her breath stuck in her throat. He put his arms on either side of her, trapping her between him and the door, staring into her face the whole time.

"What is it that you fear?"

"I…don't know. I know there was something between us in our ancient past, but……I don't understand why I'm afraid……" She turned her face away, not telling him the true reason for her fear.

Yami placed one hand on the Millennium Bracelet, and trailed up her arm and her neck, coming to cup her chin in his hand, turning her face to look at him.

"Don't be afraid, Kurai. Not while I'm here." He leaned in close, his scent familiar yet not at the same time, and pressed his lips to hers.

Nothing had changed, despite their separation.

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, sinking into the kiss with every fiber of her being. It had been so long since they had felt each other like this. His hands trailed down her back, and rested upon her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their lips broke apart, but he left a trail of kisses down her neck. She looked up at the ceiling, and closed her eyes with a pleased moan.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

Kurai opened her eyes, and turned her head to see Yami still asleep beside her. A smile spread across her face. She had let go of her fears, and finally opened up to the man that loved her. Despite a separation the span of five millennia, it was obvious he felt the same as he had in ancient Egypt. Or it could very well possibly be that he was falling in love all over again. And if the latter was the case, then Kurai would have to be patient with her Pharaoh, and guide him through his long-lost memories. But so long as she was with the Pharaoh, she felt she would succeed in whatever she did.

She snuggled into Yami's arms, and closed her eyes once again.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static,  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life……**_

At last, Battle City was over, and the Secret of the Pharaoh's Tomb that had been inscribed upon Marik's back had been shown to Yami and to Kurai. However, they were still at a loss of what to do. Along with losing her name, Kurai could not remember how to read the ancient text, and her _hikari _had struggled trying to decipher it. What should the next step be in the journey to recover those long-lost memories?

Despite this setback, Kurai looked forward to spending that evening with Yami.

_"You're flustered," Tiana said, smirking in amusement._

Kurai jumped, and glared at her hikari, before turning back to the closet they shared. After a few moments, Kurai turned to Tiana. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to help me?"

_Tiana laughed. Her yami was quite nervous, and it was amusing. She finally stood, and went over to the closet to help Kurai choose something to wear. _

In the end, Kurai was wearing light blue flared jeans and an off-the-shoulder top that bared her stomach. "Um……Are you sure about this, Tiana?" The Spirit of the Bracelet asked, looking at herself in the mirror from all angles.

_Her hikari laughed. "You look fine, Kurai."_

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Kurai tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and took a deep breath, before going down to answer the door.

_"I'll stay out of your way tonight, Kurai. Have fun!"_

Kurai placed her hand on the doorknob, took one last steadying breath, and opened the door. Yami stood before her, in black jeans and a snug white T-shirt that showed his muscles. Kurai blushed furiously, but she refused to look away.

"Are you ready?" Yami asked.

She merely nodded.

"Then let's go," Yami said, and took hold of her hand.

A jolt ran through her arm, sending her heart beating rapidly. Yami led her down the street, still holding her hand, and they walked towards downtown. The street lights filled the air with a warm yellow glow as Yami led Kurai to a small café. They sat down at a table for two that was tucked away in a corner of the café.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked after a while, when Kurai had nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her hair again.

She shook her head. "Just nervous, I suppose."

He smiled sweetly at her. "Don't be."__

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

Kurai dabbed at the tears at the corners of her eyes. She had relived the moment of the Pharaoh's death……That was what had destroyed her in their past life……

The doorbell rang. Kurai looked up. No one in her hikari's family was home, and Tiana hadn't been expecting anyone. The Spirit of the Millennium Bracelet stood up and went to see who was at the door. To her surprise, it was Yami. He took one look at her face, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh……It's okay……I'm here……" he soothed.

Kurai sniffed once, and closed her eyes, safe in the arms of her lover. The past was past, but he was here with her now. Everything would be alright……

_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static,  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life……**_

Kurai rested her head on Yami's shoulder, closing her eyes. He held her in his arms, and rocked back and forth slowly on the bed. Another nighttime visit from Yami had resulted in his staying the night in Tiana's room. Their hikaris stood on the side of the room, looking on upon the scene, but not saying anything that would distract the lovebirds.

Yami looked down at Kurai's face, and placed his hand under her chin. Her violet eyes opened, and he lifted her face slightly in order to place a kiss on her lips. Her eyes closed again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side……**_


End file.
